nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 114
Perfect, Right? is the 114th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. With Urara's birthday being three days away, Ryu creates a list of things for them to do, which makes her happy. However, Toranosuke reminds Ryu of their writer trip that is coming up, one which they cannot miss out on, leading Ryu ponder what to do to save his date with Urara. Summary Whilst reading a book, Urara's attention turns to Ryu when the latter begins to talk about her upcoming birthday, which lands on the 24th of December. Subsequently, he takes out a piece of paper that has written on it a list of things for them to do on her birthday, with their sate quickly beginning after the closing ceremony. Proud of his planning, Ryu asks for Urara's opinion. However, Urara notes the holes in his list, explaining to him that it would take more than five minutes to get to the train station, or eat lunch in just thirty minutes, as well as shop for five hours. And lastly, she assures him that they will not be able to finish dinner in just thirty minutes. Albeit, Urara thanks Ryu, revealing that this is the first time someone has ever done something like that for her, catching him off guard and making him blush as he accepts her thanks. Ryu heads to his locker, where he thinks about his first date with Urara, imagining her stating that she is having too much fun and does not want to go home. He begins to talk to himself, prompting the people around him to stare at his location. When suddenly, the thins in his locker fall out. He bends down to pick them up, noticing the flyer that has a notification for the upcoming winter trip notice. Shocked, he heads to the Student Council, where Toranosuke forbids him from not going. Nene enters the room and barrettes Ryu for wanting to stay behind. Shinichi also arrives and reminds him of how important the day is, only to have Jin note his relationship status: single. When Ryu suggest that they can just switch dates, Midori intervenes and explains that the dates are already packed. Before he leaves the room, Toranosuke tells him that he has no other option but to go on the trip, and that he will not accept any excuses. He goes meet up with Tsubasa, asking her if they could switch dates. She asks her teammates after a short conversation with Ryu, but they refuse him request. Ryu then continues to ask around, going to various clubs, all resulting in failures. Deciding that he should speak with Urara, he sends her message, telling her that he needs to speak with her. She rapidly replies, telling him the same thing. The two set up a location at where they will meet. After arriving there, the two apologize to one another, shocking them both. Urara explains that the Supernatural Studies Club is going on the winter trip, followed by Ryu revealing that the Student Council is, too, going on the same date. The two are happy nonetheless, realizing that they will be able to spend time together. Shortly enough, they wonder why the trip for the Supernatural Studies Club was announced all of a sudden. Elsewhere, Miyabi is excited to go on the trip, while Toranosuke and Kentaro listen to her. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 14